Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a long length sheet loader and an image forming apparatus incorporating the long length sheet loader.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile transmission, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses includes a sheet tray to load various types of recording media such as JIS-based various standard size recording media and post card size recording media. For loading a long length sheet having a longitudinal length two or more times greater than a lateral length, a long length sheet loading tray designated to the long length sheet is provided to such image forming apparatuses. The long length sheet loading tray is generally attached to a bypass tray that is tiltably mounted on a side face of an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus.